


同谋

by KYotodo



Series: Ways to Meet [7]
Category: CRISIS: 公安機動捜査隊特捜班 | CRISIS: Special Security Squad (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 稻见朗意识到田丸三郎有一个没有自己的计划。支离破碎的剧情，我放弃衔接了。想到哪儿写到哪儿。





	同谋

周五早上田丸三朗照常去训练。训练结束以后，他换掉汗湿的上衣，重新披上现代人的战袍。抻直领带时，稻见朗拿毛巾揉着头发走过来。

“田丸，我想和你聊聊。”

田丸从储物柜里取出外套披上。“好。”

他两步走出狭窄的更衣室。稻见换衣服只花了十五秒，衬衫领口皱成一团。他左右望望，朝站在办公室深处的田丸走来。

“那天的事……”

“正好我也想说这个，”田丸平静地打断他。稻见像一根绷紧的琴弦，因为田丸的话音微微颤动。在这当口，田丸突兀地意识到，稻见才27岁。

他重新集中注意力。千——林夫人的脸孔在他眼前一闪而过，田丸从词库里翻找出合适的措辞：“我必须向你道歉。恐怕我的话语影响了你，让你产生了误解——”

“你要收回你的话吗？”稻见罕见地面无表情。田丸摇了摇头，继续说下去：“恐怕你误以为我是能够为你指路的人。不是的……稻见，我已经走得太远。”他停顿了片刻。他始终不习惯直白地谈论自己。稻见的脸孔松弛下来。“啊、然而，我觉得你做灯塔相当合适。”

田丸略感棘手。

“我有对你说过吗？”稻见走到他身侧，望向窗外。“我曾经短暂地尝试过与一个普通人交往。和她在一起时，我觉得我仿佛也是个普通人了。但是，我毕竟不是。”

他扭头看着田丸的眼睛，加重了语气，“我不是。结城的经历告诉我，我必须远离那样的人——他们是如此脆弱，不仅无法承受我的重量，甚至，会让我像结城那样……走向另一面。”

田丸若有所思地点点头。

“但是，”稻见忽然回过头来，有些慌张地补充道：“不是为了让我自己好过一点……我不是因为那些原因选择……你。是因为你确实非常有吸引力。”

田丸怀疑地牵起嘴角。“谢谢。”他礼貌地说。既然稻见决定用这条理由，他直白地说道：“承蒙错爱。我并不喜欢你。”

稻见抿起嘴角。“我知道了，”他说，“我只是想确定我的鲁莽不会影响我们的关系。”

田丸轻轻笑了起来。“——你什么时候不鲁莽了？”他反问道。

稻见露出一个无奈的笑容。“是吗？——那就好。”

看来这次对话的目的已经达到了，田丸于是点点头以示谈话结束，向自己的桌子走去。

“田丸！”稻见从身后叫住他。田丸回过头去。迎着光线，他一时看不清稻见的神色。

“你不会离开我吧？”稻见问道。

田丸眨了眨眼睛。稻见脸上是刻意做出来的轻松，但那并不是田丸沉默的理由。在此之前，稻见曾数次或直白或含蓄地问过他：你有什么心事吗？

稻见也许不是吉永三成那样的读心者，但他的敏锐也不输任何人。

田丸定了定神，回答道：“我不可能做这种承诺。”

“但是，”稻见固执地追问道。

无奈地叹了口气，田丸柔声说：“我会看护你。”

“我不需要看护啊。”稻见低声说。

田丸没有回答。他并不认为自己能给出更多承诺了，再说——

“新任务。”吉永三成拿着一沓文件走了过来。“田丸，你的假期明天才开始。”

无非是为胡作非为的高官抹平事端罢了，田丸阴暗地思忖道。然后他看向吉永，这个稳重的男人也开始对他开玩笑了。

看看时间对他们做了什么？

他开始阅读背景文档。

* * *

吉永三成的周一始于一通来自顶头上司的电话。

“田丸三郎在哪里？”一向持重的煅冶局长怒气冲冲。吉永愣了一下，看向田丸的空桌子。“他请了事假……”

电话挂断了。不详的预感笼罩了吉永，他起身看向茫然望向自己的同事们。

“田丸……出事了，”他含混地说着，看向大山玲。后者埋头检索了片刻，不确定地说道：“今天早上……外务大臣的尸体被发现于……他的犯罪证据之上。”

她抬起头来，和其他三人对视。“没有更多的说明，似乎官方在极力隐瞒。但是……”

“……那是我们处理的第二桩案件。”樫井勇辅低声说。

光是这一点不足以和田丸联系起来，然而从煅冶的怒气来看，也许还有更多内情。稻见朗坐在椅子上转了转。“犯人的诉求似乎是公正？”

“私刑绝非正义，”吉永低声念道。他清了清嗓子，待众人的视线集中在他身上，他轻柔地说道：“你们知道该说什么吧？”

他们心照不宣地互相点一点头，稻见尤其若无其事。吉永的视线在他用力过度的表情上停驻片刻，最后还是没说什么。

青沼祐光在三十分钟后赶到。随后，在他们平时用来审讯嫌犯的审讯室中，特搜班成员依次接受了讯问。

“上周六晚九点左右，你在哪里？”

“有证人吗？”

“你和田丸的关系如何？”

“你认为田丸现在在哪里？”

……等等。

稻见朗最后一个被放出来。他看向青沼铁青的脸，犹豫了片刻，询问道：“发生了什么吗？”

青沼抬了抬眼皮。“你是最可能的从犯。”

稻见朗干笑两声，把重心换到另一只脚上。“如果抓住了田丸……能让我问一个问题吗？”

青沼终于正眼看他。“问什么？”

“为什么……之类的吧。”稻见的语气飘忽不定。“他明明是最有道德感的一个人。”

青沼定定地看着他。稻见的声音弱了下去。片刻以后，青沼说道：“他确实是那样一个人。”

稻见安静地等待着。

“‘水至清则无鱼’——这句中文的意思是，太过清澈的池塘里鱼是活不下来的。”青沼莫名其妙地绕开了话题。“它还有下半句，是说人如果太过敏锐，就不能融入社会。”

稻见眼神一动。

“田丸，太过清澈了，”青沼的语气十分复杂。

稻见慢慢点了点头。“那，我先走了。”

“注意一点。”青沼吩咐道。

稻见随意地应了一声。步出门时，青沼忽然问道：“你当真，什么也不知道吗？”

稻见侧过身来。“是，他什么也没跟我说。”

他脸上带着一种奇异的笑意，青沼盯着他看了一会儿。

“按照规定，你会被监视一阵子。”

“我知道了。”稻见随意地应道。“我可以走了吗？”

一边这么询问着，一边已经动身了。青沼没有再叫住他。

稻见朗接受过严格的反侦查训练，但他似乎没有用上这些的意思，就那么大咧咧地走在街上，一路直奔他的住处。开门之前，他停下来，向斜后方招了招手。

“他发现我们了，”负责监视的警员立刻汇报到。

“一组三组撤回，”青沼观察着稻见家紧闭的大门。“二组继续任务。”

“课长？”

青沼站起身来。“目前的重点是挽回损失。——我们已经晚了一步。”

在审讯特搜班的这段时间中，事态进一步演化。几个记者同时接到了线报，找到了第二具尸体。

同样是横卧在罪证之上，同样遗留了供认的录像——第一碟被警方收纳了，但这一次记者先找上门来，并且立刻公布了出去。

青沼揉了揉额角。

“这只是个开始，”他心情复杂地看向田丸的空桌子。其上的所有物品已经被当作证物转移，但他怀疑其中并无任何有效信息。

没有透露给一般警员的是，有线索显示田丸接触过邻国的探子。如果是真的话……

想一想国际上的压力，青沼就觉得头疼极了，虽然外交不是他的领域。

“必须尽快扳回一局，”他喃喃自语。


End file.
